


Her Smile (Levi x Reader)

by ThatBrokenFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBrokenFangirl/pseuds/ThatBrokenFangirl
Summary: His screams echoed through the streets, filled with pain and anguish, as he held her still and lifeless body tightly in his arms. He looked up at the approaching titan, his face stained with silent tears. If only he had gotten there sooner. Levi looked once more at her lifeless body, beauty staying with her even in death. He thought back to when they had first met, and the time they had spent together.





	Her Smile (Levi x Reader)

His screams echoed through the streets, filled with pain and anguish, as he held her still and lifeless body tightly in his arms. He looked up at the approaching titan, his face stained with silent tears. If only he had gotten there sooner. Levi looked once more at her lifeless body, beauty staying with her even in death. He thought back to when they had first met, and the time they had spent together.

It was a cold morning in December, he had been sent to wall Rose to deliver some important military documents to the Garrison, and decided to stop by a nearby cafe. That's where he met her. He walked into the cafe and ordered a cup of black tea before going to sit with the warm drink in his hands. Then he suddenly noticed someone moving to sit across from him. He looked up glaring at the stranger, but his piercing gaze faltered slightly when he noticed her warm smile.

“Hiya” she said sitting across from him, seemingly oblivious to his cold gaze. “I uh...noticed you seemed a bit lonely and figured I’d come sit with you” she said brightly.

 

He just looked at her and “tched”, yet for some reason made no effort to leave

her strangely warm presence.

 

“Well um...I’m (y/n), and you are?” She said, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

“What does it matter who the f**k I am.”

 

“Well, I guess it doesn't” she replied, her smile beginning to fade.

 

Yet Levi felt his heart falter at the sight of her fading smile. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want this girl to be sad, he wanted desperately to see her bright warm smile.

 

“Levi”, he said after a moment, his heart skipping a beat when he saw that beautiful smile return to her face. ‘Wait...did he really just think her smile was beautiful, hell he just met this brat’.

 

“Well it’s nice to meet cha’ Levi. So, what brings you here? I can’t say i've seen you around before.”

 

“Work”, he replied simply.

 

“Is that so, you’re in the military right, the Survey Corps I believe. I’ve always wanted to see outside the walls.”

 

He looked at her, slight amusement dancing in his eyes. “Why don’t you then. It’s not like it's that hard to get into the Survey Corps.”

 

She looked at him, her sadness barely evident in her eyes but still there nonetheless.

 

‘Sh** had he said something wrong’ He thought frantically. However his thoughts were cut short when she began speaking, carefully selecting her words as if she was trying not to reveal too much of herself.

 

“I wish, believe me I would if I could. But I have… priorities here in the walls. People to take care of, who need me. I can’t just up and leave them to join the military y’know.”

 

Unfortunately he knew all too well what it was like to have people to care for, who depended on you. He thought back to Isabel and Farlan, his squad; Eld, Oluo, Gunther, Petra, and how he failed them, and how he wasn't there when they may have needed him most. They sat there for a while in strangely comfortable silence before a clock on the wall rang signaling that it was now 11:00. Had they really been there that long? An hour at least. She looked at him once more before getting up to leave.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting ya. Maybe we’ll run into each other again sometime”

 

Though she had no idea how badly he wished that was true, that they would cross paths again. She flashed one more bright smile before walking out of the cafe, taking his warmth with her.

 

}{..}{..}{..}{..}{..}{..}{..}{..}{..}{

 

A few weeks later he made an excuse to go back to wall Rose, telling Erwin he had important business to take care of. He saw her walking through the streets carrying a few bags of groceries. He quickly walked over to her and took the bags from her hands.

 

“HEY!” She snapped, turning to look at who had taken the items from her. “Oh, it’s you soldier. Long time no see huh.”

 

He looked at her, a small smile involuntarily forming on his lips, “Hey brat”.

 

“Oh My Gosh! Did you see that?! He actually smiled! A damn freaking smile!” She exclaimed. “However I’m not so sure about this brat business...shorty.”

 

The soft smile was quickly replaced with a sharp glare.

 

“Aww”, she protested. “Well c’mon shorty, there are hungry children and you my friend are currently in possession of about a week's worth of food. So chop chop, get moving shorty.”

 

“It’s not like your any taller yourself brat.”

 

“Psh, potato tomato.”

 

He followed her into a more un down part of town before she stopped in front of a small worn down house. She looked back at him with uncertainty before opening the door.

 

“I’m home my little munchkins! And I brought foooood”,she sang enthusiastically.

 

Four small children ran up to her, bright smiles on their nearly emaciated faces. Completely oblivious to the raven haired man's presence.

 

“Sissy sissy, what’d ya bring us!?” A small little girl piped up.

 

“Well, do you want bread and cheese or cheese and bread?” she asked.

 

“But sissy that’s what we had last week,” a little boy whined.

 

Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. “What, did you expect me to actually have meat? My my, what world do we live in?” She said as she pulled out a small parcel of ham from one of the bags.

 

The children simply stared at her in astonishment, before suddenly jumping up and cheering. However Levi’s presence didn’t go unnoticed much longer. All of a sudden he had children surrounding him.

 

“Who’s this?” One of them suddenly asked. “Ooooh is this your boyfriend?”

 

“No, this my dears, is shorty the soldier!”

 

 

A/N: Add a comment if you want me to write a part 2, or 3 or 4 or just if want more of this story, thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Add a comment if you want me to write a part 2, or 3 or 4 or just if want more of this story, thank you! :)


End file.
